Until All Are One
by chaz4eva
Summary: When the forty seven spheres align, the Chaos Bringer will extinguish the light of the Matrix bearer, but the Calling of the Last Prime shall be sung across the cosmos and will awaken the Three Powers. The Three Powers shall combine with that of an Autobot whose spark shines brightest and will become the kindling flame to guide us all... Til all are one...


Space. The ebony shroud that is unforgiving, immeasurable and silent in every single way within the bounds of possibility. Even where the faintest glimmer of starlight cannot reach, space thrums with abundance. Among the thousands and thousands of planets that exist within these cosmos, you are among them. From single-celled organisms like bacteria eking out an existence in the most hostile of environments to uniquely sophisticated and interconnected ecosystems, possessing the mind power and the capability to evolve and adapt complicated enough to build civilisations. All of us have such powers to bend and shape and change the world we all inhabit and thus, we are guardians of our homes, protecting the precious life it harbours. Through our evolved intelligences, we have the capability to protect, damage or destroy our homes as we chose. And it is a choice - a choice that is best informed by perspective.

We, steered by the passion discover whatever the outer cosmos conceals from our eyes; continue our cosmic journey, regardless of the horrible things that happen across our planets. Civilisations, governed by corrupted authorities, are crumbling beneath them, driven to the brink of insanity and their own destruction. The governments who preside over them are completely in control of their lives, stripping them of their free will and power to act with purpose. The people unwillingly succumbed to the ways of their corrupted rulers, considering their gruelling struggle to sege a better tomorrow as worthless. But, even when all hopes seems lost; one can rise up and stand against them, not caring if their defiance costs them their life. Their heroic actions inspire millions more to join in the fight for freedom, lifting them from their pools of fear and instilling a new feeling inside their hearts: the will to fight on.

Sadly, in a corner of these cosmos, a planet has followed this path.

It hides amongst the stars, concealed from all starlight from touching its war-ravaged surface. At the planet's heart, a individual, corrupted with the blood of a being known as the Dark One, infused it with a element so scarce in amount, but so deadly in power.

This planet is known as Cybertron.

In the summit of its golden age, the science community of Cybertron blossomed. The beings that inhabited its surface, autonomous, robotic organisms possessing the abilities to convey emotion and transform into a desired vehicle, or more commonly known as Transformers, revelled in the discoveries they made. This caused a flourishing boom that sustained the planet for many stellar cycles in peace. However, as the planet began exiting the golden era, a Transformer, known by the name of Megatron and who was desperate to persuade Cybertronian society that the future filled with violence to dominate over the weak was the right path to follow, was overshadowed by another bot, known by the name of Nebula, who refuses to accept that violence was the path that Cybertron was destined to take, but instead a future where Cybertronians could cooperate with other lifeforms in the vast Universe, forging relationships that would provide them with access to a ever shifting and expanding network in which technology and creativity could be exchanged to benefit all. This vision seemed to appeal much more greatly to the High Council than Megatron's ideas and when it was relayed to the public, much of the population agreed.

As a result, Megatron was shunned by Cybertronian society and this abandon sparked deep rage inside the gladiator. This anger in his spark only grew when his followers reported that Nebula was to receive the Matrix from his father instead of him. Enraged, Megatron and his fellow Decepticons declared war against the Autobots.

And thus started the Great War.

Cybertron was reduced to a barren wasteland and cities crumbled beneath the onslaught of the Decepticons. Death and war consumed the planet's broken surface as the blood of the Dark One devoured through its insides, seeking out and poisoning every vessel of life-giving energon that were left after the Core's shutdown. It caused uncontrollable breakouts of dark energon crystals, preventing those who wish to cleanse the planet's heart free of the toxicity that Megatron tainted it with. Despite the state Cybertron is in, the Autobots fight for the freedom of Cybertronians and do everything in their power to resist the assault of the merciless Decepticons. Those within this faction share the same vision that their leader, Nebula Prime, spoke of many stellar cycles ago even before he bore the title of Prime.

It is a future where Primus' children can be reunited after so long.

It is a future I wish to come true. And you can experience this journey through my eyes. You can watch how it unfolds and watch how the Great War comes to an end and watch how Cybertron is returned to its former glory. This is not only my journey now, it is ours. And I am honoured to share it with someone like yourself.

Let our journey begin.


End file.
